A different world
by KikabyKnight
Summary: Nana died a long time ago. Tsuna had to grow up alone. One day, a little cute baby arrived and... something was not right about him. "him" here means The baby and also...Tsuna. OOC!Tsuna (I made him a new character) AU OC(don't worry if you are a BL fan), OOC!Reborn. OOC!EveryCharacter. Warn:bad language, hint, first time writing fft...No yaoi FOR NOW. bad summary


Dis:KHR belongs to Amano-sensei

Chap 1

"Buon fortuna, Reborn" Nono smiled.  
Reborn took the folder on the desk. "Sound interesting" he smirked.  
"Vongola Decimo, huh?"

New day. Tsuna opened the door and checked the mailbox. Just some catalouges. "Meat is sale off, huh, i can buy some after school"  
Everything is normal. Tsuna got back into the house, he looked at the clock. "Early" The boy thought he would have enough time to prepare his bento. He went to the kitchen, took out the bento box, washed and drought it...and did others cooking-stuffs.

When the bento was done, he went upstair, got his uniform and schoolbag. After changing clothes, he went to the bathroom and fixed his sleeping-hair, his brown hair was a mess, how matter how smooth it was, everytime he got up, a brown mess appeared.  
All done. He took a look at a clock for the second time "Too early to go to school" The boy wondered what he would do.

'Riiing' Ah. Door bell.

He ran to the door, opened it. "It's rare to have a guest this early" He thought.

But, when he opened the door, noone was there. He looked around but there was nothing, not even a naughty kid. But then, he looked down. And here our guest was. A small cute boy wearing a cool black suit. There was a cute curl on a side of his head, too. Tsuna noticed a big fedora hat the boy got.

"Ciaossu" The boy said.

Tsuna sat down "Hi, how can i help you, little cutie boy,? Are you lost?" He smile warmly

" for the compliment" the little boy smirked.

"Waaa~~Cool~~"

The boy gave Tsuna a normal envelope.

"For me?" Tsuna asked.

But there was no reply. It seemed like a "yes" to Tsuna.  
The brown haired boy noticed the words "Tsuna" at a corner of the envelope. He took it from the boy and said thank. Inside, there was a letter. Tsuna read it. It was a long long long long letter. But the main stuff was

"...Anyway, i hired Reborn to take care of you. He is very nice. Don't worry about the paid. He will leave with you so get along well with him. I will call you later..."

A long long part after that...

It was from his father, Iemitsu, who worked abroad and was a workaholic man.

"I guest you are Reborn?" Tsuna asked and received a nod from the little boy. "Come inside" He smiled.

The house was extremely normal. It didn't have thing unneeded, just important familiar simple things every house would have. Nothing more nothing less. The house was clean, very clean.

Reborn sat down a sofa while Tsuna was making some tea.

"I guest you prefer others drink so sorry about the unconvinience."

"It's ok" Reborn took a sip. The tea was still so hot.  
He put the small glass aside. He took a breath and began

"I'm the best hitman in the world and i will train you to become the Tenth boss of the Vongola-The strongest mafia family. Any questions?"

Reborn noticed that Tsuna's face was confused in a minute but suddenly he was so calm, a strange calmness and a bit ..._sad?_

Tsuna closed his eyes for a moment. He took a deep breath "Why me?" His voice was calm but he was no longer smile.

" Sons of the present boss have their own reasons to not become the next and you are descended from the fisrt boss."

"Can i refuse?"

"You do not have the right to"

"Okay" Tsuna said lowly.

He just sat there silently. Suddenly, Tsuna slapped his cheek by both hands. "You might know about me before but let me introduce my self" he smiled "Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi"

The little boy smirked "Reborn" There was something strange and interesting about this boy and he couldn't wait to find out

Tsuna went to school after that and Reborn went with him. They met a light-brown haired girl while walking. She wore the same uniform as Tsuna so she definitely studied at the same school, Namichuu.

"What a cute boy! Is he your brother, Sawada-kun?" she smiled at Reborn and then Tsuna.

'_Children rule the world with their cuteness, don't they?'_

"He is my umm.." he paused "my tutor, I guess?" Tsuna smiled back at her.

'_Smile war'_

"Eh?" The girl was a bit confused but decided to think about his answer as a joke. 'some people have strange sense of humor…'

"Ok. But why does he wear a black suit?"

"Because I'm a hitman" Reborn answered cooly.

'Their relatives, too' She thought.

The girl smiled, she opened her bag, took out a small candy and gave Reborn "Here. I will take my leave now" She bowed and went away.

"She is Sasagawa Kyoko, my classmate" Tsuna said. Reborn just kept going.

They went around the town. Tsuna showed Reborn some places and ways. The little boy knew them all, though. Tsuna got out his cellphone and went all the way back to school. Reborn went somewhere else. When Tsuna got into his classroom, it was almost fullfilled. The bell rang, everyone got back to their seat. Their teacher got in and started the period.

Tsuna sat laizily and looked through the window. It was lucky that their teacher gave him a window-nearing seat. The class was so boring that he wanted to sleep immediately. The weather was so nice, he thought so.

The teacher suddenly noticed him and called him twice. But the boy just standed up and said he didn't know. His teacher seemed annoyed but he just told Tsuna to sit down and pay more attention which was never worked.

Lunch time. Everyone chatted excitedly and invited others to have lunch. Tsuna got his bento box and got out of the classroom silently. He went to the stair which led to the terrace. He looked around carefully to make sura that noone was there. Then, he took out a key and opened the door. And here he was, standing on the terrace.

He smiled "The weather is really nice" He sat down. It was windy and cool. The terrace was so large but is was only Tsuna there. He looked up, The sky was so clear. It was a nice mixed of colors, mostly light-blue, with some white of cloud on it. Tsuna couldn't described how high it was. He smiled. A wind blew. The boy felt so calm and free. Oh~~How much he loved this placed~~~From here, he could watch the sky lazily and enjoyed himself, he could see almost all the town, the street, the people and far far away. There was a tall building this side, a long clean river with beautiful grass-green bank.

He streched his hands, opened his bento and ate it, sometimes told to himself about the taste.

Lunch time over. Everything was back to itself like an old boring movie.

Tsuna went to the stall to buy some meat, there, he found some other things that caught his attention. He went home a bit late and receive a kick from Reborn as a welcome-home. He Went to the kitchen, started cooking and singing.

Reborn 'Helped' Tsuna with his homework after that and well, Tsuna started thinking about Reborn as a cute but violent little boy.

Just another normal day.

End.


End file.
